


【仓安】Mr Blueberry

by orphan_account



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 良心发现的偶尔补档活动没捉虫随便看
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 14





	【仓安】Mr Blueberry

全世界都知道Cherry是个蓝莓味的Omega。

那些问Cherry为啥不是樱桃味的人现在基本都是缺胳膊断腿了。

至于那些试图征服Cherry的Alpha则和他们的小弟一起缺胳膊断腿了。

兵库霸主蓝莓味的樱桃哥，咳咳，不对，是兵库霸主Cherry，有着不亚于Alpha的体力和更胜于大多数Alpha的力量，并且一次都没被Alpha们的信息素以及诱导发情的药品打败过，江湖人送外号，最强性冷淡Omega。

Cioppino，大阪地区暴走团体前首领，曾经叼着他的烟摸着他的大背头分析过Cherry的体质，他坚信自己的好友不过是上天不小心产生的bug，毕竟Cherry分化的那周都是他照顾的，而他的发小只发了一周的低烧，就连点欲求不满的样子都没有，亏得自己还做好了实在不行就自己来标记Cherry的心理准备。

Cherry从小做事就凶狠果断，组里的前辈都在等着分化结果来决定是否把组长之位给他，原本他可以隐瞒事实，说自己是Alpha，没曾想他却直接向所有人坦白自己omega的身份，还当场释放了信息素。如果说刚开始的蓝莓味还在引人发笑，后面他对在座所有alpha继承候选人下了战书，并且在无数种奇怪味道的环境下把所有人打趴在地时，目击者们可都两股战战，笑不出来了。

“是Omega又怎么样？还有谁？”Cherry一手把头发拢到后方，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，眼睛缓缓扫视了一遍低着头的人们。

这一仗打出了名头，也奠定了他在兵库不可撼动的地位。

只是最近的Cherry有些烦恼，Gnocchi说组里的一批货物在运输经过无限市的途中被劫，部分枪支当场被抢走，且押运货物的负责人在看清楚劫匪之前就被迷晕了过去，最后只在车窗的雨刷下看到了标有“始末屋”文字的纸片，纸片上还画着一个奇怪的U形图案。而无限市恰好在兵库的范围内，押运成员中大多是Cherry组里的人，将货物追回是他应尽的义务。  
但始末屋站在黑白的分界线中间，不像黑道有着分明的组织关系，Cherry只要找到相关负责人火拼上一顿就完事，对付这个神秘的组织只能靠谈判，对方的人数与实力均不明晰，硬碰硬只会得不偿失。

Cherry从不畏惧打架，但他最恨谈判，特别是Gnocchi与Cioppino都正因为在处理暴留堂与关八组的恩怨而无法分身与他同行时，他不得不硬着头皮自己上。

斯文人的谈判最无趣，Cherry拆开了一袋草莓味的长条饼干，嘎吱嘎吱咬了起来。

别问为什么不是樱桃味，没看到隔壁有两个跪到现在还没起来的吗。

另一边。

“这次任务谁去啊?”Jacky在吧台上认真算着今天的账务，头也不抬地丢出一句重磅炸弹，“上回Gum做任务也太嚣张了，你还真以为签了我们的名字再画个水槽上去很酷？暴留堂组给我们发谈判邀请了。”

“那是兔子！”Gum拆了一盒牛奶，委屈地争辩着。

“我管你是什么，你自己去谈判吧，说了那么多次不要招摇，这回惹到暴留堂，我们上单生意搞不好都要废了。”

“可是谈判那天周三，我和你不是要去完成今天刚接的那单生意吗？”Gum可怜巴巴地向Jacky凑过去，向Mac使了无数个眼色，才换得大哥的一声叹气。

“兵库地区的Cherry，性冷淡omega，最讨厌樱桃味，派Gum这种信息素里含百分之八十樱桃味的Alpha去，怕是什么也谈不成。”Mac打开记事的本子，咬着笔杆思索了一会儿，“或许派Johnny去会比较好。”

整理酒杯的人手上一个打滑，把新买的杯子摔碎了一个。

“我？我可只会甜言蜜语哄哄柔弱的omega开心，那种人我可没兴趣。”

“Johnny你也太谦虚了！”眼见着Gum就要冲过来抱住自己，Johnny一个侧身靠在了酒柜上，“谈判技能我一点也没有，谈个恋爱我还考虑一下。”

“就是让你去谈恋爱啊。”Mac推了推莫须有的眼镜。

“诶？！！”

Johnny，始末屋年龄最小的帅气情报收集者，接到了他生涯中最难的任务。

谈恋爱原本不是难事，但Johnny实在不想面对这位大名鼎鼎的Cherry，不是因为这位霸主的性冷淡特质，而是因为，他们的信息素，撞车了。

蓝莓的清香很招omega喜爱，因为毫无侵略性，又能让人放松神经，安定下来，这也是Johnny每次都不会失手的原因之一。也有人曾问过他与Cherry的渊源，但他只能笑笑表示自己根本不认识这位暴留堂大佬，更不可能有任何交集，也许上天就是容易出错，连信息素都能调成一样的。

他从Mac的情报书上了解到Cherry对草莓的喜爱，甚至不惜重金购买了草莓味的香水想对自己的信息素进行改造，但喷上去的第一天就被Arsenal用枪指着骂他是个小姑娘，Johnny只好翻着白眼收起了草莓香水。

蓝莓味就不娘炮吗！Johnny心里飞过一万字的吐槽，不过好像也不该吐槽自己的信息素啊。

总之就先收敛着自己的信息素吧，在没有想出更好的对策前，看看这位传闻中心狠手辣的Cherry吃不吃美男计了。

在废弃的仓库里站立着的Johnny，刚到约定时间就感受到了远处飘来的一股张扬而甜腻的蓝莓味。

“我是来做人质的。”他出门前便被Mac绑好了手腕，直接被开车送到了谈判地点，整个人脸不红心不跳地对着挑着眉毛一脸费解的Cherry，“我们老大最近付不出钱，枪支也早就卖了，他说等他想好给您的赔偿方案，自然会再与您见面。”

“你？你算是什么地位就能来当人质？”Cherry双手抱胸，眯着眼睛打量面前的高个子。

“我算不上什么厉害的人，也不过就是先抵了那几支枪，收不收我是看您的意思。”Johhny稍稍低头，他的眼睛还盯着自己被绑住的手腕，暗暗埋怨Mac下手真是一点都不留情面。

“算了，你先跟着我吧。”Cherry也不排斥这个结果，不用费口舌当然是好的，下回等Gnocchi来了再和他们谈也不失为一个好办法。

凑近的Cherry几乎是个人形自走蓝莓，成熟果实的香气把Johnny都快熏晕过去了，更可耻的是他居然还挺喜欢这股香气，就连自己的信息素都有些控制不住了，丝丝缕缕地飘散出来，隐藏在Cherry的信息素下。

Cherry只领着头在前面走着，而他的小弟一边一个押着Johnny的肩膀跟在后头，beta小弟们自然不知道这仓库里漫天叠加的蓝莓味，但Cherry却莫名感到不适起来。  
喉头开始发干，他便从内侧的衣服口袋里掏出酒瓶灌了一大口烧酒，但酒精却带来了更浓烈的灼烧感，就耳廓也逐渐发烫了，热流在身体里引起奇异的焦虑，令他不由自主地加快了脚步，回到车上开足冷气，整个人的焦灼才稍微降下去一些。Johnny在后座上只能看到前方Cherry通红的耳廓，还以为他已经开始生起气来，又努力收敛起自己的信息素，默默祈祷着自己能活着抵达目的地。

几乎是刚到达Cherry的宅子，Johnny就被推进了其中一间房，他的手已经被松绑，有了在房间里自由活动的权限，但这间房并没有窗户，通风口也很窄，完全不可能逃脱，一看就是关押专用的房间。他知道这几天自己应该做个乖乖的人质，但也没忘记Mac交给他的真正任务，如何接近Cherry才是他该研究的真正问题。

不过令人愉快的是，他再也不用控制自己的信息素释放与否了，因为Cherry甜蜜的蓝莓味将他的气味盖得无影无踪。

第一天，Cherry友好地来访，与他随便聊了聊始末屋，Johnny只一口咬定自己是个酒保，其余信息都被巧妙地绕过去了，Cherry将信将疑，但终究找不到破绽继续发问，只能草草离开，但令Johnny不解的是，他放弃控制自己信息素之后，对面金发背头的Cherry虽然一脸平静，耳廓却一直红着，走出去的时候还踉跄着差点摔了一跤，自己想上去扶他，还被恶狠狠地瞪了一眼。

难不成现在的老大说话还会害羞吗？

第二天，Cherry戴着口罩来了，Johnny猜想着大约这人是天气原因身体不适，于是凑上去关切地问候了他，想着再怎么样也要先博点好感再考虑进一步发展，却被Cherry猛得推开，力道之大，令Johnny的背都青了一片。

哇，搞什么，居然是个傲娇吗？

第三天，Johnny意识到不能坐以待毙了。

他拿着Mac给的任务基金贿赂了两个送饭的小弟，笑眯眯地说自己不过想在宅子里散散心，顺便去看看日理万机的Cherry组长，两个手上被塞满了纸币的小弟看他脚上还带着追踪环，也就睁一只眼闭一只眼让他出门放放风了。

Johnny走在现代与和式风格相交错的宅子里，顺着房间外的门牌一路摸到Cherry的办公室，哦，或者说他根本就是嗅着一路越来越浓的蓝莓气味找到的办公室。门上正挂着请勿打扰的牌子，但门却被浅浅地开了一条缝，不像是有人的样子。

Johnny回头看了看，这片Cherry的办公区域平时极其安静，随从们没有允许根本不会经过这里，更别提有人敢去随便开他的门了。想着大约请勿打扰的牌子只是个幌子，Johnny轻轻地推开门，走了进去。

Cherry怎么也想不通自己居然能被一个beta诱导发情。

他正坐在自己的办公椅上，被后穴阵阵收缩的空虚感侵蚀，连续三天的发情热愈演愈烈，前方翘起的性器被宽松的裤子掩盖，但简单的套弄已经无法使他完全达到高潮，他已经换了三四条裤子了，情欲却还是像猛兽一样在体内叫嚣着。

第一次与Johnny见面，他就故意放出了大量的信息素，正常Alpha在强烈的引诱下基本都无法完全隐匿自己的信息素，而Johnny却毫无知觉，Cherry本人也没有闻到其他味道的信息素——他的鼻子已经可以在浓郁的蓝莓味下辨别出一丁点其他的气味，这就说明Johnny是个Beta或者Omega。鉴于Johnny并没有直接拿出Omega的身份示好，Beta的判定可以说是十拿九稳了。

只是那天回到宅子，他便感受到下身异样的兴奋，解决生理需求并不奇怪，但随便翻阅着杂志射完一次之后，整个身体却更烫了。粘腻的液体开始从后穴渗出，而作为一个没有如此发情经验的omega, Cherry 根本没有准备任何玩具或排遣的东西，他只能咬着下唇将手指送进去抠挖，感受着自己的指节被后穴一点一点吞噬吸吮，柔软的内壁在他毫无章法的按压下不断收缩，带动细密的快感麻痹他的神经，但这些举动不过杯水车薪，通过肠道高潮过一次后，想要被插入的渴求便越来越强。Cherry闭上眼睛，手上还握着自己湿淋淋的性器，眼前却只能浮现出Johnny鼻梁硬朗的线条和吞咽口水时滑动的喉结。

那是一种耻辱与渴求交错的情感。

Cherry此时才真正感受到Omega的无力，为了验证始作俑者，他强忍着发情热找了两次Johnny，第一次几乎一进房间下身便涨得发疼，后穴湿得浸透了内裤的布料，甚至在外面的皮裤上都留下了点点痕迹。他根本无法接近Johnny，一旦缩短了距离，整个人就得花上全身的力气克制住自己想要接吻、抚摸甚至更加深入的行为。等他跌跌撞撞地回到自己的卧室，下身已经泥泞不堪，前方摩擦着不知何时射了一次，透明的浑浊的体液挂在耻毛上，更多的沿着大腿根部画出了淫靡的痕迹。  
但是对方就像有魔力一般吸引着他，令他第二天蒙着口罩也想再去靠近一次。这实际意义上的初次发情像是积压了Cherry这二十多年的欲念，一旦爆发便不可收拾，Cherry的房间已经被糟糕的痕迹所占领，弄脏的被单、衣服到处都是，他最后的羞耻心却阻碍着他差人打扫。整个房间混杂着信息素与体液的味道，Cherry半跪在地上，手指却还在后穴进进出出，明明已经加到了四根，无法进到深处所带来的难耐感还是盖过了零星的快意，他闭上眼，想象着刚刚凑近的Johnny把呼吸喷在他的睫毛上，然后狠狠地插进他湿软的深处，毫不留情地顶弄，光这么想着，滚烫的眼泪就从他的眼角掉落下来。他发情了，还如此猛烈地想要被才见面几天的男人操干，狼藉的房间无不彰示着他作为一个Omega的悲哀，这简直是他一生中最耻辱的时期，而他却对此无能为力。

即使欲望已经深入骨髓，他也不想哀求着别人上他。

Cherry趁着刚过去的一波情潮，强撑着来到办公室的时候，已经连锁门的力气都没有了。他跌跌撞撞地撞开里间的门，一眼便看到自己桌上那把柯尔特巨蟒。大口径的左轮手枪就这样摆在他的面前，八英寸的枪管泛着银白色的金属光泽，在Cherry眼里却不仅仅是一把手枪了。

新换的内裤在粘液的濡湿下牢牢地贴着后穴，他俯下身靠在桌子上，勃起的前端已经几乎射不出东西，身体却还依旧不由自主地沿着桌子的边沿磨蹭着以求得更多快感。Cherry紧咬着下嘴唇，甚至尝到了咸腥的铁锈味，他的手指在碰到金属的一刹那被激得一颤，随即又抖抖索索地将还未用过的5发子弹从弹巢中倒出来。那些金属颗粒被随意地丢在地毯上，而Cherry已经紧紧攥住了枪的握把，裤子则褪到脚踝处，他咬了咬牙，打开双腿，闭着眼用整条枪管填满了还在不断滴出淫液的后穴。

枪管上的金属棱角在缓慢抽插中摩擦着已经充血的内壁，越往深处去，颤栗般的快感就愈发强烈，冰冷的金属正一点一点的被后穴捂热，Cherry甚至用枪达到了前所未有的深度，原本闭合的生殖腔都被枪口顶弄着有了收缩的迹象，混合着抽插的快感搅碎了Cherry的理智，他仰起脖颈，等待着前方和后方即将到来的新一波顶点。  
枪管令他如释重负，仅存的意识告诉他，他不用再去找那个罪魁祸首了。

Johnny在推开里间门之前，还在嫌弃着自己居然因为过浓的蓝莓味起了生理反应，但他推开门之后，眼前的场景却告诉他再不起反应才是有问题了。  
Cherry坐在办公用的皮质椅子上，两腿分开架在红木办公桌上，上衣已经被撩起了大半，他垂着眼帘咬着衣服的一角，一只手在下方活动着，另一只手揉弄着胸前红肿的乳粒。Johnny的角度看不真切桌下到底发生了什么，耳边却传来咕啾咕啾的水声，他下意识咽了咽口水，喉结耸动的轻微声音却将沉浸在欲海中的Cherry拉了回来。坐着的男人拢到后方的金发散了一半，垂下来蹭着他的侧脸，他通红的眼睛盯着Johnny，从干涩的喉咙里挤出几个字：  
“敢说出去，我就杀了你。”

Johnny倒是气笑了，他从未见过发情到如此地步还在威胁面前Alpha的Omega，才走近几步，他便感受到Cherry的手腕都软了几分。他尽量释放着自己的信息素，看着Cherry原本就泛红的脸颊攀上更浓的绯色，然后蹲下来扳过Cherry的下巴，覆上了自己的双唇。

Cherry条件反射般地伸出舌头，汲取着和自己极其相似却又有着无限吸引力的气息，两人的舌头纠缠着发出淫靡的水声，相比Johnny，Cherry更像个掠夺型的Alpha，几乎舔遍了Johnny的牙龈，又用力吸吮着他的舌头。但他的吻技却青涩得可爱，连换气都没学会，吻得几乎要窒息才停下。Johnny也气喘吁吁地，却挑衅似的啄着他的下颌线，低沉地问道：  
“用什么杀我？用插在你下面的那把枪？”

Cherry这才回过神来，但他没有回答，又恶狠狠地咬上Johnny的嘴唇。他一边吻着一边分出手去拔出了湿哒哒的枪管，用沾满了糟糕体液的枪头顶着Johnny裤裆处的隆起，沿着裤链来回摩挲，仿佛示威一般。水渍在一次次摩擦中也沾染在了Johnny的裤子上，被挑衅的男人终于忍无可忍，托着Cherry的臀部便把他抱到了宽大的办公桌上。

“干到你求饶。”Johnny咬着身下人的耳垂，一冲到底。

炙热而硬挺的性器到底有别于冷冰冰的金属，Cherry在一瞬间便感受到了灭顶的快感，后穴被撑到了极限，而Johnny的动作根本没有循序渐进，从开始便使足了十分的力道，顶得小个子和沉重的桌子一起晃动着，交合的地方在抽插之间带出更多令人羞赧的液体，在撞击中飞溅在桌上，Cherry刚想缓解一下令人窒息的快感，侧过头，那些斑斑点点便跃入他的眼帘，身体里的快感被带出了一波又一波，任何视觉上的冲击都引领着他沦陷在更深处的舒爽之中。

“啊……嗯……不行太深了……”他没有求饶，手却不自主的攀上了Johnny的肩膀，嘴里胡乱地发出些不成句的片段和呻吟，连小腿也绷紧了环在Johnny的腰部，就算嘴上还在说抗拒的语言，身体却牵引着他做出能肏得更深的姿势。

“几天了？”Johnny的手指揉捏起充血的乳尖，身下的动作放缓了一些。

“三，三天……啊！”话还没说完，Cherry就感到肉壁上的某处被狠狠碾过，前方硬梆梆的性器顶端又渗出几滴透明的液体。

“噢——”恶劣的男人一边向着刚才发掘的敏感之处进攻，一边吮吸起Cherry的耳垂，“所以前两天，你这里也是翘着来见我的吗？”

“嗯啊……闭嘴！啊……啊不行……”抗争显然是徒劳无用的，言语刺激让小个子下意识收紧了后穴，却换来Johnny更加猛烈的动作，粗长的肉刃已经顶到了松动的生殖腔口，颤栗像电流一般流窜过Cherry的身体，黏膜摩擦与顶弄生殖腔的快感已经令他双眼失焦，除了紧紧贴着Johnny之外别无他法。

“标记你的话……”Johnny舔了舔嘴唇，却看到Cherry瞪大了双眼。

“你不是……嗯啊……beta吗……！”

“我什么时候说过我是beta了？”Johnny挑了挑眉毛，更用力地向前一顶，柔软的腔口被破开，顶端被软肉吸吮着卡住，激得身下的人大腿一阵痉挛。

“我也是蓝莓味的呀。”

即将被标记的恐惧冲垮了Cherry的防线，他睁大了双眼，身体却来不及反抗，只能感受着Johnny咬上他的肩头，排山倒海的蓝莓气味迸发出来，却已经不像是自己那种百分百甜腻的水果气息了。Johnny的结涨大了射出股股精液，连绵不断地冲进Cherry的生殖腔内，漫长的射精过程耗尽了Cherry最后一点精力，直到小肚子都变得鼓鼓的，Johnny才满足地叹着气拔了出来，整个人却依然伏在小个子身上。

“起来。”Cherry的声音冷冰冰的，他从未想过自己会以这种方式被标记，现在只有一个念头充斥在他的脑海里。

Johnny吻了吻小个子的嘴角，才依依不舍地坐到了椅子上，小个子踉踉跄跄地从桌子上下来，一个腿软便跪在了地毯上，他的手里拿住了那把柯尔特巨蟒，在地毯上摸索着掉落的子弹。

他要杀了他。

他不能允许这种耻辱的标记存在。

但Johnny的动作与体力显然胜过此时的Cherry，跪在地毯上的人刚拿到子弹，就被他从背后抱住了。而已经标记成功的alpha对于发情期没有完全结束的omega就如同行走的春药，迫近的信息素令Cherry的身体不自觉地做出反应，刚刚才被操弄过的后穴又开始想要被填满，Johnny半勃的性器在他臀缝间摩擦，两个人的性器都已经被分泌的淫液弄得不成样子，身后男人的性器顶部擦过会阴时，Cherry又下意识地抬高了腰，手上装子弹的动作也颤抖着无法继续了。

“再来嘛。”Johnny故意沉了沉嗓子，充满磁性的声音仿佛有魔法。

“不……啊……！”红肿的穴口已经完全被肏开了，Johnny从背后进去的时候畅通无阻，肉壁反射性地紧紧吸着性器，新一轮的捣弄令Cherry手腕一松趴在了地上，他的阴茎已经什么都射不出了，但窒息般的情欲还在不断叠加，Johnny的手掌包裹着他红肿的性器，短短的指甲还在抠挖着前方的小孔，试图再让它吐点什么出来。

“嗯……不行……不行的……”

“想让我们的组长大人也爽啊。”身后的人搀扶着Cherry让他站了起来，随即便把他压在了办公室拉了帘子的窗户边上，担心被发现的恐慌占据了Cherry的大脑，在他回过神来的时候Johnny已经将他的两腿分开，把自己的腿顶在他的两腿之间，然后扣着Cherry的腰向下一拉，一次到位的深度直接顶开了柔软的内腔，刚才留住的白浊也顺着柱身留到了身体连接的地方。

“停下……哈……啊……”Cherry的喊声里已经多少带了哀求的意味，内心有个声音正告诉他在这么下去一定会被肏到散架的。

“那我停下来了，组长大人自己努力哦。”Johnny笑嘻嘻地，倒也真的不动作了，可Cherry只能用手攀着阳台，他的大腿还打着颤，一旦放松着向下一些，埋在他体内的性器便会再深入几分，他坚持了漫长的几十秒，透支的体力就已经让他宣告失败了。腿部肌肉一放松，圆润的头部直接顶进了生殖腔的深处，甬道紧缩的快感令Johnny也忍不住闷哼了一声。  
坐在下方的人终于停止了对Cherry的调戏，就着这个姿势狠狠地向上戳刺，又扳过Cherry泪眼朦胧的脸庞，伸出舌头与他缠绵起来。Cherry的性器抵在墙上随着动作摩擦着，明明已经无法再高潮了，却在顶弄时再次痉挛着有了达到顶峰的征兆，后方的快感终于轰然倒塌，他的眼前像是炸开了无数道烟火，就连耳朵都恍惚间听到了一声声巨响，Cherry在失去意识的前一刻感受到了肩头的二次钝痛，他微张着嘴，感受着体内新一轮暖流的冲刷，手指还无意识地抚摸着已经涨得不行的小肚子，脑海里只留下一个念头。

要坏掉了。

在收到Johnny电话并得知这个男人才见面三天就把自己珍视的Cherry标记了之后，Cioppino砸了整整二十三个烟灰缸才抑制住自己想要一枪崩了他的念头。

Cioppino回来时Cherry还在静养，Johnny只好老老实实交代了这几天发生的事，当然，他隐去了一些Cioppino知道了可能会当场爆他头的细节。

发情的整整一周时间里，Johnny在床笫间流连的同时还负责担当起了Cherry的传话人，虽然他们只能在发情的间隙里短暂交流几句，说着说着又滚上床继续缠绵，但也至少帮助Cherry完成了一部分事宜。细心而体贴的Johnny到底还是博得了Cherry那一丁点的好感，至少柯尔特巨蟒的枪口没有再对准过他。而Johnny，也逐渐发现这个傲娇的小个子对他不过是嘴硬心软，身体的契合度又令他对Cherry 恨不起来，肉体关系倒是很成功地推动了两个人平日里的言语交流，毕竟刚爽完的时候心情总是不错。

“你们老大什么时候来赎你啊。”今天的Cherry刚尝试了骑乘的体位，此时正倒在Johnny的胸口舔弄着他的锁骨。

“你就这么想让我走？”Johnny挑挑眉毛，“也许我就值那几支枪的钱呢，你要撕票吗？”

“我会撕票？”Cherry也笑了，露出两颗有些可爱的小兔牙，他用拇指摸索着Johnny侧脸锋利的线条，凑上去衔住了他的下唇。

“那这笔买卖，我可赚大了。”

“Johnny出任务一周了为什么还没回来啊？”今天的Gum也正在担心地喝着牛奶。

“因为是个有点艰难的任务。”Mac打开今天的报纸，“不过Johnny完成得很出色嘛，我们很快就有新的情报来源了。”

正洗着杯子的Jacky凑过来看了眼报纸，无奈地叹了口气，摇摇头走开了。

“话说Johnny不也是蓝莓味的吗？他们俩同一个味道怎么能相互吸引的？”Gum向Mac抛出了问题。

“那小子是蓝莓酒味的。”Arsenal转着枪从二楼走下来，带着一脸没睡醒的戾气，“也就他一天到晚和酒打交道闻不出来。”

“而且水果和相应水果酒味信息素天生就是契合的，独一无二，只能拥有彼此，才不存在什么性冷淡呢。”Mac放下报纸，露出了一个意味深长的微笑。

“无限日报：暴留堂组重要成员Cherry竟被标记 神秘男子背景至今不明”


End file.
